Klein
Not to be confused with the enemy boss sniper from Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo, see Kleine. Klein (クレイン Kurein) is a character from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi; he is the son of Pent and Louise (characters from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken). He appears as an enemy, but can be recruited by either Roy or his sister Clarine. After the war, he became Ambassador of Etruria. He makes a brief cameo apperance in chapter 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. History Klein is the leader of a mercenary group from Etruria. His troop was stationed in the Western Isles when Roy's group arrived and Clarine, his sister, convinced him to switch sides. He is very fond of his sister, but still considers her to be young and inexperienced and doesn't hesitate to scold her when he thinks it's needed. This is similar to the relationship between Innes and Tana of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, as both Klein and Innes are serious snipers recruited around mid-game, and Clarine and Tana are pampered, egoistical noblewomen. Klein also develops a close relationship with his trusted ally, the Pegasus Knight Thite, just as Innes has the option of marrying the Pegasus knight Vanessa. This is also similar to the Raven/Priscilla relationship in Rekka no Ken. The sister, a Troubador, can recruit the brother (who is a Mercenary). In-Game Base Stats | Sniper | Ice |1 |27 |13 |13 |11 |10 |8 |6 |7 |6 | Bow - A | Silver Bow White Gem |} Hard Mode Base Stats |Sniper |Ice |1 |33 |16 |16 |13 |1 |10 |8 |7 |6 |Bow - A |Silver Bow White Gem |} Growth Rates |60% |35% |40% |45% |50% |15% |25% |} Supports *Clarine *Dieck *Thite *Elphin *Perceval Overall Klein is a typical pre-promoted unit with lower base stats than if a non pre-promote was trained. However, in Hard Mode, his stats will start out higher, giving him a little more consistency. A Hard Mode Klein will have higher Luck and Resistance than Wolt, but lower HP and Skill. In Normal Mode, Klein's stats will be lower than Igrene's, the other pre-promote sniper, except in luck; however, Klein has some good supports that grow at a quicker pace than Igrene's (in Hard Mode, their stats will be the same, except Klein having much higher luck). So while Klein faces some competition from some other potential snipers, if Wolt or Dorothy was not trained, giving Klein a shot is not a bad idea, especially in Hard Mode, where he will start out with higher stats. Character Ending Klein - Silver Prince (銀の貴公子 Gin no kikōshi) *Klein put down his bow and became a ambassador for Etruria. He used his diplomatic abilities to settle various foreign affairs, and while he was in office, he made sure that Etruria was the center of a peaceful and prosperous continent. Etymology Klein is German and Dutch for small. Gallery File:Kleiningame.png|Klein's portrait in Fūin no Tsurugi. File:Klein in battle.JPG|Klein in battle Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters